This invention relates to systems of the self-aligning bearing type. While the invention is described with particular reference to its application in dynamoelectric machines, those skilled in the art will recognize the wider applicability of the inventive principles disclosed hereinafter.
A number of self-aligning bearing assemblies are known in the art. One particular useful assembly is shown and described in patent to Lewis, U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,278, assigned to the assignee of the present invention. While the Lewis invention works well for its intended purpose, I have found that improvements in bearing performance can be obtained, for example, if three or four point contact between the spring retaining means and the associated structure for holding the retaining means is utilized. In addition, a positive stop in the form of a closed sided abutment surface or receptacle ensures positive seating of the retainer in the receptacle and eases or eliminates production problems encountered with a twist lock system that may be approached from either a counter-clockwise or clockwise direction. The use of a multiple point retainer simplifies retainer manufacture and reduces scrap material. In addition, an improved lubricant retention system includes a novel shaped wick and packing system for the bearing assembly.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a low cost, self-aligning bearing assembly.
Another object of this invention is to provide a self-aligning bearing assembly for a dynamoelectric machine.
Another object of this invention is to provide a bearing system having an improved packing arrangement for a bearing assembly.
Other objects of this invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art in light of the following description and accompanying drawings.